Its Worth A Million
by acebea
Summary: Amy stumbles upon the Doctor and a book about his family.My first story YAYYY read and review.


"Doctor?"Amy had walked into the library and saw the Doctor sitting on the ground with a book in his lap with him looked up and saw the Pond walking towards Doctor patted the spot next to him motioning for her to sit and she complied.

"What are you doing?"She asked looking at the book written in what she guessed Gallifreyan but the thing that shocked her most was the illustrations and photos of scooted closer and pulled the book halfway in between them and ran a finger around the edge of a picture of a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Thats my daughter Celestein,she was my oldest out of five children."The Doctor murmured and Amy smiled at looked down and saw a illustration of a woman holding a toddler both wearing looked at the Doctor and pointed to the illustration with the unasked question.

"This was my wife Arkytior and Celestein when she turned had made Celestein's new robes but then i got her ice cream and she spilled it in my wife's hair and we couldnt stop laughing."The Doctor ran his hand down the picture of his oldest child and sighed.

"What was Celestein like?"The Doctor's smile faultered as he sighed again."She was a proper mummy's was brilliant when she did perfect daughter except her temper."He stopped for a moment and reminiseced.

"Goodness she would get annoyed so easily but it took a lot to blow her fuse and when you did you had to match it or take then that she was wonderful to everyone except didnt take long for her after she graduated from the academy to cut her link with me."Amy gave him a weak smile and he chuckled.

Amy flipped a page and saw one boy and girl who were identical sitting in what looked like a ball room in a black and white she could make out in very bad English Alkalurops and Bellatrix.

"My and Bellatrix the ones who wanted to follow me trouble makers they blew up half of the house once and i was forced to sleep outside the room because they said they didnt mean too and i had given them the ' only child Susan came traveling with me."

"What about Bellatrix did she have children?""No she didnt live long was one hundred when she got sick from someone at the academy and it killed her to fast for her to regenerate."He whispered letting a tear fall down his face.

"Im sorry did she suffer?""Not at all most of the time she looked like she was asleep and when she was awake she just wanted to be held and sung were all there and she got to hold her baby brother before she passed."He pointed to a picture of a girl sitting in a large bed with people around her and she held a bundle of blankets.

"What was the baby's name?"Amy asked seeing the illustration of the child who was Doctor laughed and flipped the page showing a man holding the baby with Arkytior standing next to him.

"Braxiatel named after my my him holding my son and giving the baby a new link.""Link?""Yes was what was created by strong emotional feelings to get them from marriage or children or family."Amy nodded showing she understood and saw a flower a the bottom of the page.

"When Braxiatel was older he went and picked this flower before he went to the then started going to Earth more often.I suppose after Bellatrix died thats when it went downhill."The Doctor sighed and scratched his neck.

"What do you mean downhill?"Amy asked but mentally wished she hadnt when the Doctor had a pained look and guilty expression.

"After Bellatrix died i started to leave the house longer and then i started doing what you could call cheating.I did it to spite Arkytior and i have no idea nights i came home with other women but then when the holidays came our children came back and thats when it went bad with them."

"How did your wife react did she care?""It killed her to see me with other women when she knew she was going to have another one of my children."He whispered hoping she wouldnt hear but Amy gasped.

"She was pregnant and you were cheating on her and you both just lost one of your shocked she didnt harm herself.""She did."He whispered.

"I didnt hear you what did you say?""She did harm became depressed and didnt take care of the end she became sick with what Bellatrix had.""Did she die what about the baby?""She had the baby with my friends and brother and after she left to stay there i realised that i ruined it and my children hated me."

Amy had the book now and was flipping through the pages and saw a picture of a teen girl with honey colored hair and brown was wearing what looked like a tight fitting dress with robes and a gold hair comb.

"Is this your wife?""No that was had her but died in labour from the fever and Celestein took her and raised her with my raised her very well and she married the vice president Saran and had two children."The Doctor smiled down at the picture of the inauguration gown she wore.

"I met her a few times but never told her i was her grew up and lived a comfortable life and probably would be alive if the time war hadnt happened."He told Amy who was now looking on another page.

"They are my the oldest,John and Gillian."Amy noticed the three kids looked like their uncles and smiled and stood up.

"Doctor i think maybe you should go to bed and tommorow we can and see some super nova or something."The Doctor stood with the book.

"Actually Amy i think tommorow we should go and see the inaguration of Saran might be fun.""I like that goodnight Doctor."Amy waved before leaving the room.

The Doctor sat back down and opened to the very last page where pictures of Arkytior and he during their bonding saw Koschei and Ushas in the group who were saw his brother and family all smiling Doctor sighed before closing the book and setting it down on a table.

He walked out of the room whistling a lullabye when the TARDIS flipped the book open again and flipped through the pages herself.


End file.
